


Не договоримся

by Kamiyasuri



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiyasuri/pseuds/Kamiyasuri
Summary: Доктор Стрэндж поговорил с Тором, на очереди – беседа с Локи. (Таймлайн - до выхода третьего "Тора", события которого не учитываются).





	

Плащ парил в воздухе, но создавалось ощущение, что он накинут на невидимую вешалку. Алая ткань не шевелилась вовсе, хотя Плащу было скучно ожидать хозяина. Ещё пара таких тихих минут, и складки сами по себе начнут развеваться и пританцовывать вокруг столика. Но эти минуты не успели пройти, а Плащ почувствовал, как совсем рядом творится магия. Он тут же прикинулся обычной вещью и замер в ожидании.

Тут прямо около стола на мгновение вспыхнул узкий зеленоватый портал, почти сразу погасший. В комнате остался стоять высокий черноволосый мужчина в строгом костюме. Он быстро оглядел помещение, в которое так неприметно попал, задержал на миг взгляд на Плаще и уселся в одно из кресел у столика.

Алый артефакт не смел шевельнуть и складкой, хотя наглость непрошеного гостя ему очень не нравилась. Но он не двигался, потому что от человека – или нет? – веяло такой мощной магией, что Плащ озадачился. Он повидал на своём веку множество колдунов, был знаком и с Наставницей. По потенциалу вторженец ей ненамного уступал, но что-то отличалось в их силах. Энергия гостя была холодной, если не сказать ледяной. Ни сила, взятая из Тёмного источника, ни сила, черпаемая из душевной воли людей, не создавала такого ощущения. Магия пришедшего буквально дышала космическим морозом, хотя каких-либо артефактов Плащ не чуял. И он начал гадать, наблюдая за гостем, не его ли ждал хозяин уже несколько недель?

Тем временем колдун спокойно сидел в кресле, откинувшись на спинку. Лишь его пальцы пребывали в движении – непрерывно шевелились, словно сплетая кружево заклинаний. Несколько раз в воздухе вспыхивали миниатюрные зелёные силуэты: то волк, то змей, то конь. Дольше всего продержался образ царственной длинноволосой женщины. Колдун смотрел на неё, и его серо-зелёные глаза ничего не выражали. Потом он лёгким взмахом развеял фигурку и сцепил пальцы в замок. По тонким губам скользнула насмешливая улыбка. А в следующую секунду от храмовых врат повеяло силой. Плащ хотел было рвануть к ним, хозяину навстречу, но осёкся, вспомнив, что он в общем-то бездушный предмет гардероба.

Доктор быстро прошёл в залу и целеустремлённо направился к закрытому на замки и заклинания стеллажу. Порылся в каких-то древних записях, бормоча себе под нос непонятное, и с победным кличем вытащил по-видимому нужный пергамент. Крутанулся на каблуках, шагнул к креслу, одновременно вчитываясь в документ.

Артефакту стало ясно, что увлёкшийся записями хозяин не заметил непрошеного гостя. Нехорошо. Плащ готов был выдать свою сущность окончательно, но не допустить опасности для доктора. Впрочем, этого делать не пришлось – вторженец сам обнаружил своё присутствие.

-Значит, это ты искал меня, мистер…

-Доктор, - машинально поправил обращение хозяин… и резко убрал от лица пергамент, одновременно с этим вскидывая руку в защитном жесте. Вокруг ладони на миг даже обозначился золотистый щит. Но тут же исчез, как и из взгляда доктора исчез азарт битвы. – О, кто пожаловал! Хотел бы я сказать, какая для меня честь встретить тебя, но…

-Но не скажешь, - колдун довольно неприятно оскалился и стряхнул с ладони зелёный огонь. Когда он успел подготовиться к возможному сражению, Плащ не заметил. Но, наблюдая за чуть расслабившимся хозяином, сам немного успокоился – пока что открытой враждебности гость не проявлял. Да и доктор в сжатые сроки обучился многим полезным трюкам, так что сможет постоять за себя.

Магистр храма тем временем аккуратно положил пергамент на стол и сел в своё кресло. Ещё раз окинув собеседника внимательным взглядом, он спросил:

-Чаю?

Плащ вспомнил, что именно это он предложил богу Тору, когда тот прибыл к нему. А тогда они говорили о его сводном брате… Значит, это и есть Локи, опаснейший колдун из Асгарда? Плащ снова напрягся. А гость тоже отказался от чая, слегка мотнув головой, и подался вперёд.

-Предпочитаю, чтобы меня угощали информацией, а не земными напитками.

-А я предпочитаю кофе, - ответил Стивен, глядя прямо в глаза Локи и отпивая из только что появившейся чашки. – Хотя тоже не против новой информации.

Маги совершенно одинаково улыбнулись. Но эти улыбки не сулили ничего хорошего, и Плащ почувствовал, как начинает покрываться ледяной коркой. В комнате повисло напряжение, а глаза мужчин практически метали молнии. Прошло около минуты борьбы взглядов, после чего собеседники одновременно откинулись на спинки кресел. Колдун опять сцепил пальцы в замок, а доктор отпил ещё кофе и сказал:

-Тор рассказал мне о вашей ситуации.

-Братец очень прост, выкладывает всё как на духу, - усмехнулся Локи. – Но, к счастью, он рассказал только своё видение «ситуации». Считаешь, что этого достаточно для разрешения дела?

-Нет, - Стивен отставил чашку. – Поэтому я и ждал твоего визита.

-Я похож на того, кто приходит по первому зову? – колдун очень натурально удивился, даже брови приподнял. Но он не посчитал нужным скрывать сарказм, на что магистр кивнул:

-Не похож. Но похож на того, кто жаждет силы Камней Вечности. – Этой фразой он попал в точку. Локи тут же сбросил маску наивности и посерьёзнел. В комнате дохнуло холодом. Плащ не забыл тряхнуть в такт порыву складками и под прикрытием этого движения чуть приблизился к хозяину. Впрочем, бог и не думал проявлять агрессию. Вместо этого он с усилием ухмыльнулся и ответил:

-Ты так просто можешь предложить мне один из Камней?

-Нет, конечно, - на миг закатил глаза Стивен. – Но могу рассказать об их особенностях…

-Интересно было бы послушать. Раньше, - хмыкнул Локи. – Но, к сожалению, я знаю об этом не меньше твоего, а может, и больше.

Настала очередь доктора поднимать брови, только уже от искреннего удивления. А вот колдун наоборот поскучнел, видимо поняв, что нужной информации здесь не найдёт. Поэтому сменил насмешливый тон на равнодушный и пояснил:

-У меня было немного больше времени, чтобы о них разузнать, чем у тебя. Извини, но ты опоздал примерно на сотню лет…

Стивен нахмурился, непроизвольно сжал кулаки. Плащ знал, что хозяин не любит подобных сравнений в опыте или долготе жизни. Но Локи явно не закончил свою мысль, поэтому доктор собирал в эти кулаки терпение, чтобы услышать продолжение.

-Однако, - и правда добавил колдун: - ты что-то говорил о помощи в поисках Одина.

-Ты всё слышал? – ухватился за эту деталь Стивен, но пальцы расслабил.

-Нет, конечно, но иногда отголоски обещаний полезно слышать, - Локи снова язвительно улыбнулся. В его прищуренных зелёных глазах сверкнуло коварство.

-Я не обещал, - чуть поспешнее, чем следовало, заявил доктор. И бог рассмеялся, махнув кистью:

-Брось, обещания сейчас не имеют веса. Обещания смертного – тем более. Да и помощь нам не нужна, - на последней фразе Локи сбавил тон до шёпота, почти шипения. Скрытая угроза заставила Плащ усилить внимание. Но на доктора никак не подействовала. Он сложил пальцы рук вместе и прижал к губам. Размышлял он недолго.

-В моих интересах, чтобы вы – а особенно ты – покинули Землю как можно скорее. – Стивен в упор посмотрел на собеседника. – Поэтому хочу ускорить поиски вашего Всеотца.

-С чего ты взял, что сможешь их ускорить? – Колдун уложил руки на подлокотники и повращал запястьями. – К тому же, извини, но что бы там ни обещал мой братец, Мидгард мы так просто не покинем. Он является, так сказать, поднадзорной территорией.

-Но не твоей, не ты назначен его защитником, - перебил его доктор.– За твоё короткое присутствие здесь в прошлые разы ты нанёс людям намного больше урона, чем все остальные враги вместе взятые. А ещё что-то говоришь про надзор? Тебя нельзя было выпускать из тюрьмы после поимки!..

-Скажи это тому, кто и назначен защитником Земли, - теперь уже перебил Локи и поморщился, как от зубной боли. – Меня освободил Тор, причём в личных интересах. К нему все претензии. И кстати, - чуть резче заметил он, когда Стивен открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, - ваши Мстители тоже далеко не паиньки, разрушают не меньше (если не больше), чем враги.

-Они спасают людей, а не пытаются превратить их в рабов, - сквозь стиснутые зубы парировал доктор. На этот явный намёк Локи лишь хмыкнул, но у Плаща от этой усмешки по складкам прошла ледяная дрожь. Но не у хозяина – Стивен продолжил: - Тор сказал, что вы уберётесь отсюда, когда найдёте Одина. В отличие от тебя твой брат принял мою помощь. К нему все претензии, - вернул он фразу колдуну.

Мужчины снова столкнулись яростными взглядами. На этот раз Локи прекратил борьбу, закатив глаза.

-Отлично, тогда я в этом не участвую. А тебе советую обговорить с Тором все детали поисков, а то он разнесёт твою дорогую Землю раньше, чем ты успеешь помешать. – Колдун коварно усмехнулся и поднялся. А доктор невозмутимо отпил уже совсем остывшего кофе и растянул губы в подобии улыбки:

-Спасибо за совет, я постараюсь его не забыть.

Если Локи и поразился наглости «смертного», то ничем этого не показал. Повёл рукой сверху вниз, и на месте взмаха засветилась зеленоватая полоса.

-Через дверь, если можно, - любезно попросил доктор, ставя чашку. – Твоё вторжение сюда было крайне бесцеремонным.

-Вот тебе и пища для размышлений – как усилить охранную систему храма, - улыбнулся в ответ Локи. – А то твой разумный плащ даже не попытался меня отсюда выставить.

Стивен вздрогнул и невольно оглянулся на артефакт, притворяющийся одеждой на вешалке. Поднялся из кресла, а Плащ, повинуясь жесту, поспешно окутал плечи хозяина. Метнулся краями к колдуну, который, оказывается, с самого начала знал о его сущности. Локи, по-прежнему усмехаясь, отшагнул на нужное расстояние. Плащ, не дотянувшись, досадливо встряхнулся и обвис. А Стивен привычно поддёрнул вверх его воротник. Заметивший это бог приподнял одну бровь и сообщил:

-Теперь понимаю, почему твоё лицо мне знакомо. В Лондоне видел смертного, детектив он там или кто. Вы с ним похожи как братья. И он вот так же поправляет ворот пальто.

Доктор на эту то ли подколку, то ли правду лишь пожал плечами. Сейчас его больше беспокоил нахальный гость, а не какой-то близнец. Стивен проводил колдуна к двери, ведущей в реальный Нью-Йорк, рывком распахнул её. Покосился на Локи и сказал:

-Я помогу найти Одина не только чтобы спровадить тебя обратно в Асгард. Сколько раз ты там умирал для Тора?

И доктор снова попал по явно больному месту. Лицо бога исказилось от множества неприятных воспоминаний. Он процедил:

-Видимо, я умер для всех в тот день, когда стал заложником Асгарда… И если ты говоришь, что будешь помогать, чтобы Тор не переживал очередную потерю, значит ты глупец.

-Не более чем ты, жаждущий иллюзорной власти, - невозмутимо парировал Стивен и указал на выход.

-Иллюзорной, да? – хмыкнул Локи. Его тело вдруг замерцало и… разлетелось зеленоватыми искрами, которые тут же погасли.

-Проклятье! – рявкнул доктор, со злостью захлопнув дверь. Иллюзия, созданная богом, который колдовал уже множество сотен лет как дышал, была пока новоиспечённому магистру не по зубам. Плащ сочувственно покачал полами, а Стивен, успокоившись, вспомнил о незаконченном деле и вернулся в залу. На столике рядом со старинным пергаментом лежал клочок бумаги. Точно помня, что этого листка раньше не было, доктор развернул его. Пробежался глазами по строчке, выведенной зелёными чернилами, и зло смял записку в кулаке.

-Он издевается! – с этим возгласом доктор яростно отбросил комок в сторону. Но после прочтения всего пергамента покосился на бумажку и вздохнул. Подсказка в ней была полезной. Стивен налил себе ещё кофе и пробормотал: - Найду Одина, и пусть возвращаются обратно. Боги, чтоб их.

А через полчаса плащ по приказу хозяина искал указанные в записке компоненты заклинания.


End file.
